You Get Me
by lilmissey0000
Summary: While on her way to Troy's House, Gabriella reflects on her relationship with Troy. Based on the song You Get Me by Michelle Branch. Troyella! OneShot!


This is based on Michelle Branch's song "You Get Me." I was listening to it and it just totally reminded me of Troy and Gabriella. By the way this is my first Fanfic… and it's a One – Shot, and my attempt at a Song Fic. so please by gentle. Lots of Love xoxo.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT own High School Musical or the song "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch they belong to Disney and Michelle Branch! But as much as I wish I did, I don't…

Gabriella's POV

I am on my way to best friends house aka my boyfriend Troy's house, and as I am walking I hear my favorite song… "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch, and as I am listening to the song it reminds me of me and Troy, and how that no matter what anyone else thinks or believes, he always is there for me and gets me.

_So I'm a little left of center  
I'm a little out of tune  
Some say I'm paranormal  
So I just bend their spoon  
Who wants to be ordinary  
In a crazy, mixed-up world  
I don't care what they're sayin'  
As long as I'm your girl_

So I have always been a little different than everybody else… the Einsteinette as Sharpay would say, or the freaky math girl or freaky genius girl. Well it is kind of like the song "You Get Me" I guess in a way to everybody else I have just always been "A little left off center" as she says. But as many people might think that there is always Troy. He gets me, that's why I always tell him that "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch is our song, and I know that as much as he laughs about, I know that he loves it too, even if he won't admit it too me, but I just know he loves it, and that he loves me. I never care what other people say even if it does hurt I just try to ignore it even though sometimes I know I can't. I know I have my friends, but sometimes I just need troy, and to know I am his girl.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella is in a stall in the girl's bathroom._

"_There goes that Gabriella girl again… I can't believe she is dating Troy Bolton."_

"_She thinks that just because she is dating Troy Bolton that she isn't still a freak!"_

_Gabriella runs out of the bathroom crying and to her and Troy's secret spot, and finds Troy there."_

"_Gabriella what happened?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Gabi please tell me what happened I know you are lying to me, please just tell me what happened, I can't see to you hurt or crying."_

_Sighing and looking down she says "I heard some girls in the bathroom talking about how they can't believe I am with you… I know I shouldn't listen to them or believe them but as much as I try to ignore them, and not pay attention to them it still hurts, you know?"_

"_Gabi, look at me, please Gabi, just look at me…' she looks up…' look it doesn't matter what anybody else says, because they don't know what they are talking about, they are just mad that you have me and they can't. I am yours, not theirs, you are my girl and I love you… not them, ok?"_

"_I love you too Troy, and thank you I just every once in a while need to hear that you know?"_

"_I do now"_

_Troy gives Gabi a very loving and sweet kiss on the lips_

_**End Flashback**_

_Hey, you are on my side  
And they, they just roll their eyes  
You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still you want me all the time   
Yeah, you do  
Yeah, you get me  
_

I never realized till now how much thinking a girl aka myself can get done on the way to Troy's house. I just keeping listening to this song over and over I just can't help it. That another thing about Troy, we can just be sitting somewhere, anywhere together in complete silence, not an awkward silence, a comfortable one, just sitting together and he will just try and get into my head. It's like that one line in the song, it goes "You look inside my wild mind never knowing what you'll find and still you want me all the time." It just amazes me that he tries to look inside my head, and that he doesn't care what he finds, and yet he still wants to be me.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella and Troy are sitting on her bench-swing in her back yard in a comfortable silence, with Gabriella leaning into troy with his left arm around her and both of their left hands intertwined together and both of them watching a hummingbird fly to and away from the flowers, and butterflies coming and going._

"_Gabi?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What are you thinking about?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Just wondering what my girlfriend is thinking about."_

"_Oh… I don't know… just thinking, letting my mind wonder, I guess."_

"_Ok, now tell me what you are really thinking about."_

_Gabi lets out a soft sigh and a giggle_

"_Just thinking about us, you"_

"_About us? What about us? Wait a minute, what about me?"_

_Gabriella giggles softly_

"_Don't worry it's nothing bad, just thinking about how you always get me, and that's what I love most about you, that you don't care what other people think or say about us or me, you always get what we are and you always get me. I was also thinking about how you are always curious about what I am thinking. How that you don't care what I might say, or if I cry and get upset, or if you will get upset. You don't care what you'll find in my crazy mind, but you want to see inside of it anyways, and no matter what you do find you still want to be with me and still want me in the end, and that's why I love you, because you are never scared to what you might find in my head, or whatever."_

"_I love you too."_

_**End Flashback**_

_So what if I see the sunshine  
In the pouring rain  
Some people think I'm crazy  
But you say it's okay  
You've seen my secret garden  
Where all of my flowers grow  
In my imagination   
Anything goes_

I have listened to the song three times, and still can't even get enough of it, and every time I listen to it I always remember something else about Troy and why I love him.

_**Flashback**_

_Gabriella and Troy are at Troy's house watching a movie when Gabriella notices that it is raining. _

"_Oh, Troy it's raining, I love the rain"_

"_I never knew you loved or liked the rain for that matter."_

"_Good things have always happened to me when it rained, ok so maybe not always, but a lot of times. I always feel happy for some reason when it rains, I know it's weird, but it's true. When it rains it seems so peaceful, I can read a book, and drink some hot chocolate, or just sit here with you and watch a movie. Sometimes I feel I can even see the sunshine in the pouring rain. I know it may sound weird and people think I am sometimes crazy for it, but to me it's the truth and it is what I see."_

"_I don't think you're crazy, I think you're amazing, and beautiful, and I get what you mean about the rain, it can be so peaceful."_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too."_

_**End Flashback**_

_I, I am all you want  
They, they just read me wrong  
You get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and hold my hand, baby  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind  
Never knowing what you'll find  
Still you want me all the time  
Yeah, you do  
'Cause you get me  
Hey, you are on my side  
They, they just roll their eyes  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

When no one seems to understand me, or just rolls their eyes at me, he just takes my hand, and shows that he is one my side. I have finally made it to Troy's house after walking for about 15 minutes and listening to the song quite a few times, I am finally here.

Gabriella knocks on Troy's front door.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton is Troy home?"

"Yes he is. He is in his room, go on up."

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton."

Gabriella walks up the stairs to Troy's room, and knocks on the door, and hears from the inside a faint "Come in." Gabriella opens Troy's door to see him sitting on his floor reading a magazine to her what looked like a sports illustrated to be exact.

Before Troy can say anything Gabriella walks over to Troy bends down and sits next to him takes to magazine out of his hands and gives a giving loving and passionate kiss on the lips, and a shock Troy is stunned for a minute then realizes what is happening and kisses her back and pulls her onto his lap. Finally Gabriella pulls away and looks at Troy.

"Wow, Gabi what was that for?"

"Because you get me. I was on my way here and I was listening to my I-Pod when "You Get Me" by Michelle Branch, and I probably listened to like four or five times maybe more on the walk over here, and it just kept reminding me of you and how you always get me, and how you don't care what other people think of me or our relationship, and it just reminded me of how much I love you and how much I don't want to lose you."

As she finishes saying this she looks down and a silent tear falls down her cheek and onto his shirt. Troy lifts her chin so he can see her eyes, and she obliges and looks into his ocean blue eyes.

"Gabi look at me, I am always going to be here, and you are never going to lose me. Like I have said before I don't care what other people think, because I have you and you are my girl, and I do get you, just like you get me, and see beyond the basketball guy façade, and that is what matters most. That and the fact that I love you too."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there."

"Like I said I am always here Gabriella. And plus I'll finally admit that, that song really is our song."

"Ha, I knew it, I knew it, I knew…" and with that Troy cuts off her rambling with a kiss to die for. When they pull away Gabriella pulls Troy in a hug and slowly but surely falls asleep in the arms of the one guy that really does get her.

_'Cause you get me  
When nobody understands  
You come and take the chance, baby  
You get me  
When none of the pieces fit  
You make sense of it  
You get me  
You look inside my wild mind   
Never knowing what you'll find  
And still I want you all the time  
Yeah, I do  
'Cause you get me  
Yeah, oh, yeah, oh_

So that's it. That's the end of my very first Fanfic, and I have to say I am pretty proud of myself. So hit that little button in the corner and review please and tell me what you think.


End file.
